Extensive research has been conducted for a number of years directed toward the development of compounds capable of treating anxiety in humans which are safer to the user and which exhibit fewer side-effects. For example, several clinically established anxiolytic agents such as the barbituates, meprobamate and the benzodiazepines have numerous side effects such as potential for abuse and addiction or potentiation of the effects of ethanol. The mechanism of action of these compounds is believed to involve the GABA/benzodiazepine receptor complex in humans.
Flaugh in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,959 discloses the compounds employed in the present invention as central serotonin agonists. As such, the compounds are taught to be useful in treating depression, obesity, alcoholism, smoking or senile dementia. There is no disclosure in the patent of using the compounds to treat anxiety.
The present invention relates to a method of treating anxiety. More specifically, the invention provides a method of treating anxiety in humans with a specified tetrahydrobenzindole. The activity of these compounds is believed to be based on agonist action at the 5HT-1A receptor As such, the tetrahydrobenzindoles are believed to cause fewer side affects than existing compounds.